kerrosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Esteemed and Noble House of Ranoir
The Esteemed and Noble House of Ranoir is a very old and influential family in Medegar, claiming direct descent from the House Netare – one of the great houses who supposedly was there for the forming of Medegar and the Nerath Empire itself. House Ranoir has had among it's number nineteen Emperors and twenty-eight Grand Admirals through out the family's long history. Greatness is not encouraged if you are a scion of this household, rather it is simply expected. As a result of the First Thevan War the population of House Ranoir dwindled sharply until the only declared heir was the Emperor himself, Theondithas Ranoir. Family Tree as of 1640 Emperor Theondithas Ranoir (M) (1640-1702) – Captain Ivana Ranoir nee Nearance (F) (1644 - 1678) ----------'Yerroe Ranoir' (M) (1667-1675) ----------'Tana Reop nee Ranoir' (F) (1667 - 1749) Emperor Theondithas Ranoir (M) (1640 - 1702) - Admiral Corellia Ranoir nee Pruden (F) (1673 - 1751) ----------''' Grand Admiral Wentin Ranoir (M) (1701 – 1783) – '''Jaina Ranoir nee Wintersend (F) (1710 - 1778) -------------------------'Josaphin Minnae nee Ranoir' (F) (1738 - ) -------------------------'Tolamin Ranoir aka Terran Everlore '(M) (1749 – 1794) –' Lia Silverleaf '(F) (1643 - 1790) ----------------------------------------Io Everlore (Ranoir) (M) (1780 - ) -------------------------'Admiral Jorgin Ranoir' (M) (1752 - ) - Hanalyn Ranoir nee Pruden (F) (1751 - ) ----------------------------------------'Shia Verdence nee Ranoir' (F) (1771 - ) ----------------------------------------'Theon Ranoir' (M) (1773 - ) ----------------------------------------'Captain Corellia Ranoir II' (F) (1776 - ) -------------------------'Yerroe Ranoir II' (M) (1756 -) - Cinna Ranoir nee Nearance (F) (1760 - ) ----------------------------------------'Constance Ranoir '(F) (1785 - ) ----------------------------------------'Theondithas Ranoir II' (M) (1787 - 1791) ----------------------------------------'Winter Ranoir' (F) (1796 - ) ----------------------------------------'Summer Ranoir' (F) (1796 - ) The Decline of House Ranoir In the years before the First Thevan War, house Ranoir had been quite large. The Ranoir's had always been known as a Naval family, and as such, most of son's and daughters of the household were enlisted and serving on ships when the Erjan Thevan forces invaded. The war that was brutal enough to tear apart the Nerath Empire, was more than brutal enough to tear apart one family - no matter how old and prestigeous it was. Numbers went fromnearly two hundred, to less than less than twenty five in the four decades that the war went on. Most of the Ranoir family losses taking place during the Seige of Medegar in 1696, when very nearly the entire family took up arms and came to the defense of the city. By the time the bloodshed passed, the Ranoir's were adored by the citizens of Medegar for the sacrifices they'd made in the name of the Empire, and for Emperor Theondithas Ranoir's capability as Emperor during the last years of the war. However it seemed like the bloody battles had cowed the great family. Perhaps it was for the preservation of the family line or perhaps they'd just seen enough battle and were tired of it now, but over the next one hundred and fifty years only four members of the Ranoir family went into Naval Acadamey of Medegar, and only three graduated. Scandal after scandle chipped the shining armor of the Esteemed and Noble House of Ranoir until public opinion of the family was at an all time low: Tana Reop nee Ranoir being arrested for killing her husband in 1706, stratigist prodigy Tolamin Ranoir running away in his last year at the Naval Academy in 1768, and Captain Corellia Ranoir II resigning from the Council of Medegar under what many assumed to be suspicious circumstances in 1801. Though their sacrifices were never forgotten - no more were they lauded as the heroes of the people. The 'Shining House of the Empire' was no more. Category:Organizations